


holy terrain

by aeonpathy



Series: put the sun in my hands [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, don't worry it's just marijuana, dumb boys in love, microscopic jeno appearance, not religious if you were wondering, soft with a lot of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: they aren't perfect butgod, sometimes it feels like they are. they're held together by vines turned to stone by medusa, understanding like none other.





	holy terrain

**Author's Note:**

> [soty](https://open.spotify.com/track/0ND36delZlYUcwNaCk9Uf5) go listen to it while you read this

_he clasps the silver chain onto the other's neck._

⋆

mark takes donghyuck to a concert venue downtown, crowd loud and bass buzzing. the show starts, and mark doesn't waste the opportunity to sing along with the lyrics. he takes his boyfriend's wrist as they sway along with the tempo, drowning out the noise as they get wrapped up in their own world, music keeping them busy for the rest of the night.

later that night, donghyuck thanks him with a small kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth. it's a souvenir, a memory of a happy night.

⋆

they're at one of their friend's party. too many red solo cups, bodies sliding against each other, smoke in the air, and music, again, overbearingly loud. out of habit, he clutches tighter onto donghyuck's hand, pulling the younger closer. their faces are only a few inches away. donghyuck gives him a dopey grin, probably a little tipsy from the cup that was shoved into his hand earlier. 

it's not like mark's any better, thoughts cloudy. he leans in for a kiss, only for the other to pull away slightly, playful glint in his eye. so mark just smiles back and for the rest of the party, they stay together against the wall.

⋆

the river shows mark the beauty of what it has to offer. waters crystal with blinding rays, he gazes at his reflection. next to him, donghyuck is chatting away someone's ear, feet kicking the calm waters back and forth to create ripples. 

"hyuck," he says, and the boy looks at him once he finishes what he was talking about. 

mark pulls him up and wraps his arms around the bare waist, donghyuck giggling because _it tickles and stop it, babe. _

"you're so gross, holding me like this when all of our friends can see us," donghyuck teases, laughing when mark sputters and flushes ruby red. 

they reach the bank's edge, mark poking out his tongue before plunging backwards into the clear, dragging him down under. there, mark opens his eyes and steals a kiss from donghyuck, hand finding place at his boyfriend's nape to anchor himself there, like kissing him just once won't be enough to satisfy. 

but the river carries the both of them back up to the surface. air floods into them at once, but that's not what leaves the two breathless.

"you guys are so fucking irritating," jeno complains, fake gagging at them. 

mark only tells him to fuck off. 

⋆

bed is where mark achieves solace. he achieves this especially with donghyuck in his arms, head slotted between his arm and chest, hands held. quiet puffs escaping the sleeping boy as mark stares at the ceiling. 

for tonight, he decides to fend off his insecurities in a fragile game his mind formulates and instead, thinks about donghyuck. thinks about how donghyuck, who didn't give _a_ _flying fuck_ about what challenges the world tossed at him, taking them with ease. someone who never wore his heart on his sleeve, yet waited for him and accepted mark with open arms, flaws and all. how he opened up his heart, for mark to follow and be attuned with.

when he glances at the poof of curls snoozing on his chest, he's amazed at how beautiful donghyuck is. when he's smiling, when he's concentrating, when he's crying, when he's kick-boxing, when he's pressed up against some random wall, or when he's looking at mark with the stars dancing in his eyes. that's when mark gets lost, when he can't look away because _he wishes._

donghyuck's love consumes him and he's _drowning_ in it, trapped in a cycle of feeling alive and mark just _knows _it could never run out. they are connected, spiritually, emotionally, and physically. their love is plentiful, bountiful.

he wishes that their love never fades, that they have each other to the ends of the earth, hands old and wrinkly.

⋆

"i love you because of who you are," donghyuck mumbles into his ear. "you don't get swayed by your friends when you want something. love that about you. even when you flaunted your assets and brains initially, you learned and followed your heart. now look at you."

he guides mark's hands from his waist to his heart, thumping.

"this is mine and yours," he says quietly, closing his eyes and clasping their hands together.

mark slides his hands to thumb at donghyuck's cheek. 

"i always try for you. for you and i," he replies, guiding one of the former's hands to his heartbeat.

_i'm yours._

⋆

the moon showers mark's room with light, illuminating the room in white.

they're there on the bed, mark sitting in between donghyuck's legs, massaging sore limbs from a long day of kicking. wary of the bruises and scratches littered all over the other's legs, mark rubs and kneads tenderly.

but he can't help it. he kisses one of the bruises on the nearest knee, and donghyuck chokes on an inhale.

he continues, trailing wet kisses to one blooming on his thigh. mark stares at his boyfriend and continues on the other leg, reaching the last one on the shin. he smiles softly and donghyuck only stares back with watery eyes. mark reaches out to wipe the tears but donghyuck's faster, tugging mark toward him and kisses him senseless.

with swollen lips and a few out-of-air pants later, donghyuck breathes a mantra on his lips.

"i love you, i love you, _god, i love you so much._"

⋆

it's storming outside.

it stops them from working on their essays due in a couple of days, finals two weeks from now. however, it doesn't stop mark from opening the window and lighting a blunt. the rain calms him down, and he's sleepy after typing for a couple hours already. to his left, their balcony has a small garden, strawberries almost ripe and flowers covered in raindrops. he watches a raindrop slide off a petal as he smokes, white wisps escaping into the air.

mark's buzzed, limbs heavy and pupils blown. he's too focused on the sound of the rain to hear the steps bounding his way, but he does feel arms wrap around him.

he turns around and leans against the window sill, raising an eyebrow at the boy all buried up in one of mark's sweaters—he looks so warm and cute—and brings the blunt to donghyuck's lips. he closes his eyes and inhales, before smoke escapes past his lips.

mark uses his free hand to tilt donghyuck's chin up ever so slightly and presses his mouth against those plush lips, lazily making out to the rain splattering against glass. the roll eventually burns out, so he squishes the end of it on his tray and aims for a smaller bin next to their recycling trash can.

"it smells like weed in here now, i'm blaming you," donghyuck whispers against his neck, before sucking a small hickey on his throat. 

mark laughs.

"then go light some candles and turn on an oil diffuser? dude, i'm trapped right now."

"that reminds me," donghyuck gasps, "we need to go shopping. there's no ingredients in the fridge and we need more candles. mark, you _asshole_, i can't believe you would get high and then distract me! i came in here to tell you to drive, but now _i_ have to drive."

"baby, it's fine," mark says, grabbing the latch and closing the window. "i'll go get changed and i'll still go grocery shopping with you, silly. you might have to drive, yeah, but i'll let you use my card. buy whatever you want."

"you and your damn black card," he grumbles. "you can't just tempt me with money, it doesn't work on me."

"but it does work when i want to spoil my baby," mark sighs, donghyuck yelping when mark hoists him up. he peppers his face in small kisses, and pecks his nose. "as much as i love you in my sweaters, it also smells, so go change."

"i'm gonna throw my shoes at your face."

"no, not the yeezys or the custom vans...they're too sexy to be used as a weapon..."

"...but will you buy me the off-white black prestos?"

"...."

"sure, but i have something better in mind."

⋆

_he slides the gold band onto the other's ring finger._

**Author's Note:**

> they're both seniors in college, mark's rich, donghyuck has a shoe collection, yeah mark proposed, what are you gonna do about it? come cry w/ me i guess
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)  
[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/laoxaichay)


End file.
